Perfectly Unusual
by kat3495
Summary: Gus Peterson- Marcus has to write an essay for an upcoming eleventh grade family night at his high school. Each student gets a different prompt. Of course… he gets the most difficult prompt, in his opinion. Gus/OC Don't like don't read


My new obsession is QUEER AS FOLK!!! Although I have only watched some episodes, I know a great series when I see one!!!!

Summary: Gus Peterson- Marcus has to write an essay for an upcoming eleventh grade family night at his high school. Each student gets a different prompt. Of course… he gets the most difficult prompt, in his opinion**.**

* * *

**Gus Peterson-Marcus was sitting on stage, along with twenty-two other eleventh graders that were in his creative writing class. His friend, Mitchell, had just finished reading his essay about global warming (the lucky bastard). Mitchell got an easy prompt while he, Gus, got a ridiculously hard topic.**

**When Gus had stared down at the seemingly innocent looking white piece of paper, he was not prepared for his topic. In clear, black type, the paper stated: _Write an essay describing your family and what they are like._**

**Oh yeah, that's right, give the kid with fourteen family members (Not all by blood, mind you), that specific topic. But still, how was he going to write an essay short enough to fit within his ten minute time limit, with fifteen damn family members?**

**So as the day went on, Gus found himself asking his teacher if he could have a longer time limit. When asked, "Why?" he said, "Sir, I have a huge family." And with that he got a twenty minute time slot, and he was allowed to make a slide show of pictures to go with it (The teacher's insistence, of course).**

**So there his was, sitting in the middle row, ready to read his long essay to his entire creative writing class, along with their families. It was just his cup of tea (dripping sarcasm).**

**When his teacher, Mr. Bowers, came up to the podium, wearing a cheap (God, he was like his father) suit, he gulped nervously.**

**"This student is one of my best writers in my class. And so, with that in thought I gave him the difficult task of writing about his family. His project will be longer then the others and he will have a slideshow of pictures for each family member. Let's hear it for, Gus Peterson-Marcus!"**

**In the background Gus heard his Grandma Deb screaming for him along with his Auntie Em (who was really a guy) and his parents (With the exception for his dad, who was clapping politely, with a proud look in his eyes).**

**Gus blushed as he walked up to the podium and was handed the remote for the giant screen that had slowly descended from the ceiling behind the students. It had stopped just high enough so that none of his classmates blocked the pictures… great.**

**Gus cleared his throat before stepping closer to the microphone and putting his essay on the podium. He wrung his hands together behind the barrier, so no one but his classmates could see his hands.**

**"I named my essay _Perfectly Unusual, _and I spent a long time putting it together, so please hold in your comments until the end." He got some odd looks from his classmates (with the exception of Mitchell) and the families (with the exception of his).**

_Perfectly Unusual_

_An essay written by Gus Peterson-Marcus_

_"A lot of words describe my family, but usual is not one of them. Most kids have a mom and a dad along with siblings, or they have a stepparent or stepparents and half siblings. I have two moms, two dads, three uncles, two aunts, a grandfather and two grandmas, a sister in all but blood, and a cousin." _

**On the screen a picture of six men and three women came up.**

_"My mom and Ma have been together for twenty-two years. They were together five years before I was born. My mom, Lindsay Peterson, is the natural mother of me by artificial insemination. My mom is an art curator at a local gallery. She worked there for a while before having me, and stopped working for a year before going back to work. When I was five, my mom, ma, and I moved to Toronto, Canada for three years. We returned to Liberty Avenue when I was age eight, so we could be closer to my dad and the rest of our huge family._

_I remember when I turned thirteen, my dad and papa, got me a Pocket rocket. My mom looked at the present to my dads and then started running towards them with the cake knife in her hand. I had never seen my dad look so terrified, but I think my papa was more amused then anything. My mom chased them around the street for twenty minutes before my mom had caught my father. My mom finally relented and let me ride the pocket rocket, after putting me in padding that weighed more than I did. _

_My ma, Melanie Marcus, is an attorney. She is the natural mother of my sister in all but blood, Jenny Rebecca. She is my ma no matter what anybody says, and she has taught me so many things in my life. She taught me how to read, how to dress myself (with the help of my mom and dad) and has taught me to be the best me I can be. My ma is as serious as my mom, making it hard for me to do anything that is not approved by them. _

_I remember coming home from my dad's loft after a three day weekend and had a bag of candy (from my papa), that would have been able to keep me up for weeks on end. My ma had spotted in a second, and faster then I could blink, it was out of my hands. I was only allowed a piece per day, and it took me a whole month to eat it. My ma told my papa that I had lost it, but in the end I never knew how I could lose a whole bag of candy." _

**On the screen, his moms popped up. They were smiling at the camera happily.**

_"My dad and Papa have been together, for real, for twelve years. But if you counted the years that they were together non-conventional, non-defined way, they would be together for seventeen years. They love each other, and they know it. It doesn't matter what anyone on Liberty Avenue says, because they know how they feel. My biological father, Brian Kinney, has been called the 'Stud' of Liberty Avenue since before I was born. He wasn't always keen on the idea of settling down, until a blonde twink came along and screwed with his life and eliminated all of my dad's rules. That blonde twink was my Papa. He came in, ripped down the walls surrounding my father's heart, and although my dad will deny it, buried himself so deep into my dad's heart that it would be impossible to get him out. My dad is the boss of Kinnetic, a multi-million dollar ad agency. He is obsessed with labels and eating healthy, but I would have him any other way. He survived cancer when he was only thirty-three years old, without anyone by his side until the end. _

_My Papa, Justin Taylor-Kinney, is an artist and the illustrator of the comic book RAGE. He is thirty-four years old, and a graduate from Pittsburg Institute of Fine Arts. Papa was accepted to Dartmouth, but declined when he was accepted to PIFA. Art was my papa's life and still is, along with our family. My Papa's dreams were almost crushed, quite literally, when he got bashed by a homophobe at his senior prom. The basher had hit him in the head and it affected his motor skills in his arm and made my papa completely forget that he danced with my dad at his prom. They got married after my Papa came back from New York, three years after my dad urged him to go. I was their ring bearer." _

**Three pictures popped up onto the screen for his dads. One where they looked as if they were going to kiss, one where Brian was hugging Justin from behind in the kitchen, and the last one was of two snap shots put together like a collage of some sort.**

"_My Grandma Debbie and Grandpa Carl have been married for five years now. Grandma and Grandpa are one of the few straight people in our crazy, huge, family. She is a proud mother of a gay son. And my grandpa had his views change of gays. They have been living together since before they got married, but my Grandma and Grandpa have never been traditional. _

_My Grandma Debbie owns Liberty Diner on Liberty Ave. and his louder then loud. There is no silence when she comes into the room. She is a gum-snapping, loud mouthing, bluntly truthful women, and I love her for it. All the while, my Grandpa Carl is a cop, and has been for a long time. He is one of the only calm people in my huge family, in my opinion. _

_Along the grandparents is my Grandma Jen, my papa's mom. She retired from being a realtor, and now works part time in a library. Grandma Jen, at first, did not approve of my papa being gay. She refused to believe it, and only came to her senses after he was bashed. But it was too late, because her and her ex-husband had already kicked my papa out. She made up for it in the long run though, and now is like another mother to my dad. She is called 'Mother Taylor', and loves her role in our family." _

**Three pictures popped up onto the screen, in place of his dads.**

"_The next people in my family are my uncles Ben and Mikey, along with their son (Hunter) and daughter (J.R.). My uncles have been together sixteen years, and have been married for fourteen years, legally in Canada. My Uncle Ben is now a write and has written three books, 'Our life', 'The way we are', and 'I'm Positive'. They are all gay literature books about his life with our family, just with different characters. He is HIV positive, but he is still my uncle and I love him nonetheless. _

_My Uncle Mikey is the author of the comic book RAGE, and owns a comic book store. When he is around comic books he turns into a child. My uncle, although happily married now, used to love my dad. And my dad, who had been in love with my papa without knowing it, didn't return the feelings. So after many fights they went back to being best friends. _

_My sister in all but blood is Jenny Rebecca, J.R. for short. She is thirteen years old and obsessed with music and reading. I would not have her any other way. She is one of my best friends, and has been since we were both babies._

_My cousin Hunter Novotny-Buckner was adopted by my uncles when he was seventeen. He is now thirty-one years old and is living with his boyfriend of three years, Kevin. He is a teacher at a school for troubled kids, and he loves it (Surprisingly). He is also HIV positive and only found out when he was sixteen. He has been through a lot, but he is a great person and my favorite cousin." _

**In the audience you could hear Hunter yell, "I'm your only cousin, moron!", and laughs from his family.**

**On the screen four pictures popped up, with the four family members he had just mentioned.**

"_The last three people in my family are my Auntie Em, Aunt Daphne, and Uncle Ted. Auntie Em, who is really Emmett Honeycutt, and Uncle Ted, Ted Schmidt, dated for a little while when I was just a baby. They got back together four years ago, and have been going strong ever since. _

_Auntie Em is the owner of 'GBPP' which stands for 'Gay Boys Party Planner'. It doesn't mean that he only works for gay men; the reason is because all of his staff are gay men. He started up the business seven years ago, and now is a very popular business. My Auntie Em is a huge queen, as my dad would call it, and dresses up in the most ridiculous clothing you will ever lay your eyes on._

_My Uncle Ted is the chief financial officer at Kinnetic after he had some work problems along with legal problems. My uncle had a drug addiction, but he kicked it. And he kicked it hard. _

_My Aunt Daphne is my papa's best friend. She is a chef and lives in New York City, with her boyfriend Mark. I don't get to see her much, but when I do, we cook together and she takes me to see movies. She would be called the 'Cool' aunt, but she ruined it when she tried too hard. She tried to dress in teens clothes (Too small on her) and ended up breaking her arm. She should have stopped before she started, but she didn't."_

**People gaped as they saw Emmett's picture, and not because he was good looking. They gaped at what he was wearing. Then Daphne's picture popped up along with Ted's.**

_But I knew from the beginning that I was not like anyone else. Not many people are surrounded by so much love and care, and crazy relatives. I am lucky to have such a wonderful family, no matter how odd._

**As Gus looked out over in the audience he saw that most of his family was shedding tears, except for his dad who was being strong for his Papa. His Papa was crying his eyes out, sobs quietly shaking his petite body, while he clung to his dad's Armani suit.**

"_I might have two moms, two dads, three uncles, two aunts, a grandfather and two grandmas, a sister in all but blood, and a cousin, but my family is not any different then anyone else's. I have a lot of relatives, just like anyone else could have. My family contains… gays… lesbians… bisexuals… people with HIV positive… cancer survivors… bashing survivors... over bearing family members... but most of all… my family contains love. And that's what is important._

_We are a Perfectly Unusual family… and I am proud to be a part of it."_

**Gus ended his essay to applause and his family jumping up and down for him, all the while screaming his name. There was not a dry eye in the auditorium, even some of the students were crying. It was mostly the girls though.**

**Gus sat back down and waited for the rest of the students to finish their essays, and the announcement saying that they could leave.**

**When Mr. Bower said the magic words, Gus was jumping off the stage and running quickly to his family, essay clutched in his hand.**

**He was attacked with hugs from everyone, even Hunter. When he had got to his dad and papa he was hugged and kissed (by his Papa).**

**"I am so proud of you Sonnyboy." His dad whispered his ear and squeezed him to his chest. Gus was one of the shortest eleventh grade boys, maybe in the whole school, which surprised everyone because Brian was six foot one and Lindsay was not exactly short. He was skinny, but he had muscle. He probably matched his Papa's five foot eight height, much to Justin's delight.**

**"Thanks, Dad." He whispered back, before getting pulled into his Grandma's busty chest, and hugged so hard that he couldn't breathe.**

**Gus had gotten a headache from all the chattering going on around him, so he excused himself and walked outside.**

**He had thought he was alone until he felt two warm and strong arms wrap around his chest and pull him against a much wider chest. He breathed in the scent of peppermint and Axe, turned around, and buried his face into the strong chest.**

**His headache seemed to be dulling, and the tension left his body as he felt feather light kisses pressed onto his neck and shoulders. The black t-shirt that was covering the well muscled chest was soft and warm and made Gus sleepy.**

**"Hey angel," A low, husky voice whispered in his ear. "You did great up there." And he felt the chest rumble with a chuckle.**

**"Yes, well, you got the easiest damn topic ever!" Gus exclaimed, looking up into the green eyes of his boyfriend, and pouting. "Why do you always get the easy topics, Mitchell?" His boyfriend chuckled again, and tightened his grip on the smaller teen.**

**"Because," Was the whispered response. "I don't have an interesting family like you do, babe. I mean… my dad is an accountant and my mom stays at home. Where is the fun in that?"**

**Gus shrugged and pulled Mitchell's head down to his level, and kissed him passionately. His arms went around Mitchell's neck and played with the baby soft black hair. Mitchell's hands went around Gus's waist, and went up his shirt, tweaking his nipples every once and a while.**

**Laughter erupted as Gus's family walked outside, only to stop short when they saw Gus kissing another guy. Gus had jumped away from Mitchell in surprise, but before he could get too far, Mitchell grabbed his hand and pulled him to his side.**

**"Oh thank God! I thought he was going to be straight!" Brian Kinney exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief.**

**"You know usually a dad would worry if his son was gay. You were worrying about me being straight!" And with that, Gus fell into uncontrollable laughter.**

**Everyone else erupted into laughter, except Brian who huffed. Justin grinned his one hundred watt smile and went to comfort his husband.**

**"Well our family is Perfectly Unusual!" Emmett shouted, throwing his hands in the air, only to be calmed down by Ted.**

**Everyone groaned at the joke, but Gus had silently agreed. His family was just weird, and would never change… thankfully...**

* * *

Hello readers and fans of QAF!!!

I had this idea stuck in my head and I had to write it down or else it would eat at me… so please favorite… review… what ever… I just hoped u enjoyed it, and I am sorry if u think it sucks… press the back button then.

For Jenny Rebecca I used Debbie Ryan... try to imagine her with darker hair... and i didn't know what Hunter should work as so i was like... well he was a troubled teen so... okay! haha

Love, Kat3495

P.s. check out my twilight/harry potter story! thx


End file.
